


He'll Manage

by sunshineflying



Series: tshaw and evie [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Liam Payne/Sophia Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(of the tshaw and evie verse)</p><p>A story of quickly growing families, complete with two weddings and plenty of babies. Louis and Nick are settling down, getting married, and planning their future together. Liam and Sophia are doing the same. Without a One Direction reunion on the horizon, they're moving forth with their lives and watching their children grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Manage

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who is sticking with this series! There will be two more fics in the series :)
> 
> Thanks again to Jen for being my wonderful beta, and to Laura for making sure the vows were alright, and Kara for always being an ear when I need to plot! 
> 
> Enjoy xx

If Louis ever thought touring flew by in the blink of an eye, he learns that it’s nothing compared to Evie’s first year of school.

The entire school year is filled with firsts, like Evie learning to read and write and to do basic maths with her fingers. It’s filled with Ollie starting to walk and talk and eat solid foods.

It’s filled with Louis hiring someone to do the busy work so he can do some songwriting projects with bands that he’s signed, and Nick’s breakfast show on Radio 1 is doing better than ever. They’ve been papped as a family a few times, and as a couple a handful more, and the world doesn’t implode.

So they announce their engagement, officially, and naturally Twitter goes berserk. They hadn’t had a choice, really, because someone had spotted them cake tasting at a bakery that caters specifically to weddings, and it was easier to put out a press release before the whole situation got out of hand.

It wasn’t ideal, but it’s done and over with now, and all the fear Louis had felt the night before the news was released was for naught, because everything was alright.

Harry’s touring now, a solo act and doing pretty well for himself, and Louis still isn’t fully past the sting of One Direction being wholly and officially over, but he’s getting there and Nick does all he can, including promise not to play One Direction music during his show, because Louis listens now and he hates being reminded of what once was – right now, at least.

Niall’s wandering around London, a reliable babysitter for Louis and Nick, and also Liam and Sophia, who celebrated Maddie’s first birthday in a joint party with Louis and Nick and Evie and Ollie, and then finally got married two weeks later. The wedding was huge, with everyone Liam had ever rubbed elbows with on the invite list, and many of them in attendance along with all of Sophia’s uni friends.

Their wedding only leaves Louis and Nick itching for theirs, making little preparations for their private wedding, and it’s astounding when suddenly the wedding day is upon them. Nick’s fussing over his hair because there’s a _gray one_ and that’s _not okay_ , and Louis laughs so hard that he cuts his cheek whilst shaving, and for a moment they nearly fall over in a panic.

Evie and Ollie are in the wedding of course, as are Liam, Harry, and Niall and Aimee, Fiona, and Sophia, and there’s a nice small crowd gathering in the yard thanks to the help of Louis’s sisters Lottie and Fizzy, who are ushering _and_ managing to keep a good eye on the kids.

Louis has a big knot in his stomach as he looks into the mirror, eyes locking with Nick’s in the reflection. “Have you got your vows?” Nick asks after he glances at the clock: five minutes until the music starts.

Louis checks his breast pocket and then nods. “You?” he asks.

Nick does the same, and nods. He turns to look at Louis, his handsome, wonderful husband-to-be, and wants to lean in to kiss him so badly. But Louis wouldn’t like that, not now, because they swore that the kisses would have to wait until they were officially married, to make it more special or something.

Nick thought they weren’t supposed to _see_ each other, that’s all, but he gives Louis this one. He doesn’t much mind since in the end, Louis is going to be all his forever and ever anyway.

“Boys?” Jay asks, peeking her head through the door to their bedroom.

Nick and Louis both wander into their room from the en suite and she’s smiling at them, wearing a beautiful yellow dress. “Hey mum,” Louis says, walking to her to hug her.

She hugs him, and then leans back, arms holding his biceps, to really take a good look at him. “You look so handsome,” she tells him, and Louis can already see the happy tears in his eyes.

“Mum, you can’t cry until I’ve said I do,” he insists, but he just wipes a tear from her face and smiles fondly. It feels like just yesterday the roles were reversed and he was helping her prepare for her wedding to Dan.

“I’ve come to tell you that everyone’s ready for you two,” she smiles.

And after that it’s a flurry of hugs and well wishes before Nick’s standing up at their makeshift altar, an arch with square corners holding fake leaves on vines, nothing too fancy, at Louis’s insistence. The crowd holds only about fifty people maybe, in chairs facing the arch, with the stream at the back of their property line making a beautiful little trickling sound in the background before the music starts to play. The wedding party is up front, with Sophia holding Evie’s hand and her bouquet over her slowly growing new baby bump, and Ollie’s at the other side, holding onto Liam’s hand and looking rather impatient.

Once Louis and his mum appear at the end of the aisle, Liam has to pick Ollie up because he’s protesting (rather loudly) that he can’t see daddy. Evie smiles as she stands on her tiptoes and watches.

Louis walks arm in arm down the aisle with his mum, a big bright smile on his face, the corners just twitching enough to tell Nick that he’s somehow been stricken with nerves. Louis’s eyes are sparkling bright blue in the magnificent June sunlight – they’ve really gotten lucky with this weather – and when he gets to the front, his eyes are glued to Nick’s.

It’s like they hadn’t even seen each other all morning, the surprise and the happiness on their faces at seeing each other at the altar. Nick can’t stop staring at Louis and he hardly hears anything the officiant says.

When it comes time for vows, Nick’s hands are clammy and he fumbles a bit as he pulls the piece of paper from his breast pocket. He’d tried to memorize it, but he knew he’d lose all ability to think when this moment came, because it still feels surreal, seeing Louis in front of him, so ready and willing and happy to marry him.

“Louis,” he begins. He clears his throat and says, “Before I met you, I was moving in a hundred different directions. I knew what I wanted but not how to get there. But now, thanks to you, I am moving in one direction.” He snickers, and Louis rolls his eyes. The crowd laughs with him and Nick feels his confidence and his composure slowly creeping back to him. “Now, while we can both be insufferable at times, I know that we’re going to be alright. Nothing can drag us down.” He laughs again, and Louis mumbles through his smile, “Oh god.”

Nick reaches out for one of Louis’s hands, the other one trembling where he holds the paper, and he says, “But jokes aside, I know this is exactly where I’m meant to be. You and I somehow make a good team, and I’m not going to question it because God only knows what can come out of that, but… I’m going to accept it and continue to feel like the luckiest man on the bloody planet because you chose me. Not just to marry and have a family with, but you chose me to be somebody special to Evie, too.”

Louis looks over at Evie, who’s smiling and waving and then back to Nick. He swallows hard and sniffles, and tries not to get too emotional over this. “Long story short: I love you, Louis William Tomlinson. I love you even when you leave laundry everywhere and when you sleep until half two. I love you even when your feet smell awful and when you’re sick and miserable and whining worse than a toddler, and when you’re sleepy and tetchy from being up all night with the kids. _Our_ kids.” Louis’s cheeks redden but he hears the meaning behind it, and smiles at it. “I’ll love you forever, because somehow you’ve gone from irritating me to making me the happiest man on the planet, and that’s what makes you beautiful.”

Nick winks at the end as the guests laugh, and Louis shakes his head because he hadn’t been expecting Nick to weave in another song title.

After stuffing his note back in his pocket, Nick looks up at Louis, who’s taken his note out of his pocket but isn’t looking at it yet. “Well, this is a bit unfair, innit?” he laughs. “You haven’t got any songs I can slip into my speech.”

Nick grins; he loves that Louis seems to have liked it, even through his embarrassed chuckling.

“I can, however, say that if either of us has gone from irritating to making someone happy, it’s you. Because when I first met you, I honestly couldn’t stand you,” Louis says with a laugh.

Nick watches Louis, wonders where this is going, because it’s one of the least conventional ways to start vows that Nick has ever heard.

“I guess that’s what makes this whole thing so special though,” Louis begins, looking studiously down at the paper in his hands now. “Direction jokes aside, I didn’t really have a clue where I was going with my life. I had Evie, and I had my job, but it didn’t really fulfill me, not like being on tour or summat. And then you came along with your broken heater and your cooking skills and your patience for _Frozen_ and suddenly you’ve become the love of my life.”

Louis looks up through long eyelashes and looks serious as he says, “I know I’ve messed up in the past, and I know I’m awfully hard to deal with sometimes, but it means the world to me that you’ve stuck around for both me and Evie. I’m beyond grateful that she’s able to have two parents, and that you were so willing to step into such a serious role from the very start. You’re so loving and generous and sometimes I find myself wondering what I’ve done to deserve someone as great as you,” Louis finishes.

Nick’s got tears in his eyes, and he’s one more sentimental statement away from actually crying, and Louis knows it. His smile morphs from genuine to mischievous in a second, and he finishes, “And then I remember that I’ve got to pick up your dog’s poo and deal with your rubbish taste in tea, and I remember that the love is a reward for doing things like that.” Nick laughs, and Louis smiles up at him. “Being serious though, Nicholas Peter Grimshaw,” Louis says, stuffing the note in his pocket and reaching out for both of his hands, “I’m really, awfully lucky to have you, and I’m going to love you forever, no matter what. I promise.”

And that’s when Nick’s got to wipe at his eye, because only Louis could have managed to make him laugh and feel embarrassed and feel totally drowned in love all at once, and that just makes Nick love him even more.

Evie holds out a ring to Nick, and as he takes it and begins to slide it onto Louis’s finger, the officiant asks, “Louis, do you promise to wear this ring as a sign of your love and dedication, for the rest of your life?”

Louis’s voice is steady, even though his hand is trembling lightly, as he answers, “I do.”

Nick smiles, and he waves at Ollie, who’s waving to Nick and Louis as Liam carries him up. Liam holds up his palm where he’s holding a ring, and nods to Ollie. Little Ollie picks it up and holds it out to Louis, who beams so brightly Nick can hardly contain himself, the moment is so precious.

Louis begins to slide the ring onto Nick’s finger as the officiant asks, “Nick, do you promise to wear this ring as a sign of your love and dedication, for the rest of your life?”

Nick has to take a big breath before he nods and replies, “I do.”

Louis teeters from his heels to his toes, impatient for the next line. Nick loves that even though they’re getting older, Louis sometimes still acts like he’s a teenager. It’s endearing, and it makes him just as excited for what comes next.

“I now pronounce you officially married,” the officiant says. “You may now kiss your groom.”

With eager hands, Louis reaches out and slides his hands around Nick’s waist as Nick dips in, arms enveloping Louis, to press their lips together for the first time as a married couple. Nick and Louis both feel totally overwhelmed with it, lost in the kiss, and they don’t break away until Evie shouts to interrupt them.

“Daddy! Papa! You need to _breathe_!” she shouts.

The cheers turn to laughter, and Louis is flushed and a little breathless as he reaches out for Ollie. Evie’s holding Nick’s hand again, and she says, “Are you very happy, Papa?”

Nick picks her up, snuggling her to his chest, and says, “The absolute happiest, darling.”

Evie smiles and with their children in their arms, Louis and Nick clasp hands and walk back down the aisle and into the house, suddenly too happy for words.

Nick leans over to kiss Louis again, before they ever even set the kids down, and he feels like he could fly, he’s so happy. Louis’s eyes are bright and sparkling, still, and a little wet from earlier. He’s smiling so big his eyes are crinkling at the corners and Nick can’t believe how full of love he is for this man.

“Papa, can I go play now please?” Evie asks politely.

“Me too!” Ollie exclaims.

They set their children down and hug again, sharing one more kiss before they’re ambushed by family and friends, who are all full of congratulations for them.

When it comes down to it, neither Louis nor Nick could have ever imagined a more perfect wedding. At the end of the night, they meet Liam and Sophia in the drive, each with a sleeping kid in arms. Liam’s holding Maddie as well, and Louis asks, “You guys are absolutely sure you’re willing to watch them for a whole week?”

Sophia smiles. “We’ve got another baby on the way,” she says as she rubs her round belly. “We can use all the practice we can get.”

“It’ll be fine. Evie loves helping us out and Maddie and Ollie get along great,” Liam insists.”

He and Niall had moved the car seats to Liam and Sophia’s shiny new people carrier, along with their bags of things so Nick and Louis could go on their honeymoon. Evie and Ollie don’t even notice when they’re loaded into their car seats, and Louis clutches Nick’s hand tightly as Liam and Sophia drive away. “We’ve never been away from them for this long,” he says nervously.

And sure, Nick missed the first year and a half of Evie’s life, but that doesn’t count, not really. He watches as the car disappears on the horizon before he leans over for a kiss. “They’ll be just fine.”

And they are, it turns out, even though Evie insists on talking to Nick and Louis on Facetime every day they’re away. Nick and Louis spend at least half of their vacation in Majorca curled up naked in bed together, sweaty and sated and lips well-kissed. It's calm and peaceful too, being able to lie around and do absolutely nothing. Louis has forgotten how it feels to relax on a beach with no responsibility. He finds he’s quite missed it, no matter how much he loves his family.

The last evening before they fly back to London, they’re curled up in a hammock out on the beach, watching the sunset. Louis has his hand resting on Nick’s bare chest, and he’s tracing his fingers through the chest hair there as he breathes, relaxed against him. Nick’s got Louis held protectively against him and he thinks he could stay there forever, if Louis asked.

“Hey Nick?” Louis asks softly, just as the sun’s spreading lines of purple and orange and red across the sky.

“Yes love?”

Louis presses a soft kiss to Nick’s chest, just barely turning his head to reach, before he asks, “How many kids d’you want, like total?”

He sounds a bit nervous, his voice cracking right at the end like he’s worried they’re not going to be on the same page about it. They’d never even discussed it before the wedding – Nick’s not quite sure why it never crossed his mind. “Well,” he says, thinking hard about it, “I suppose I’m not all that picky. All I know for sure is that I think we need more. Our family doesn’t feel _complete_ yet.”

It’s amazing, Nick thinks, how he can feel Louis smiling before he sees it as he looks down, just from the way his mouth moves against his skin. “Good answer,” Louis teases, to which Nick playfully smacks his bum.

And that’s all the talk they need to have about it, really, before they’re going to the surrogacy agency after their honeymoon and searching out another egg donor and another woman to be the surrogate. This time they decide to mix their sperm together, to be random and see what happens, and once they’ve done the procedural part of it, they put it on the back burner and go ahead with their lives.

More children means either a new house or some renovations, and they get started on that project as soon as they can. They’re adding a separate wing to the side, something where Louis can move his production equipment and some instruments, a room with sound panels and perfect acoustics, along with a room for all the kids’ toys. They’ve got spaces for it already, but they want something bigger. They need the music room as a bedroom, instead. Nick and Louis both know they could move if they wanted, but this house they’re in feels like home. It’s cozy and private and full of memories, and they don’t want to leave.

So Evie gets to move into the basement room, and she decides she wants an ice blue room instead, because she feels bad that she doesn’t watch Frozen as much as she used to. She keeps her yellow blankets because she still very much likes yellow, she says, and Nick just smiles because she’s so opinionated. It’s really, very cute, seeing how considerate she is for even things that don’t have emotions, like a movie. He hopes she keeps that kindness in her.

Ollie’s perfectly content with his pale green room, and they set up the cot and the other baby stuff in the yellow room that was once Evie’s, preparing it for the next baby. The house is ready for more kids, and so are Louis and Nick, and now all that’s stopping them is time.

It’s two in the morning when Nick wakes up to Louis’s phone ringing incessantly through the darkness. He grumbles and rolls over before mumbling, “Louis, get your phone.”

Louis groans, too tired to want to do much of anything, but pats around in the darkness until he finds it. He answers, his voice groggy as he says, “Hello?”

Louis catches his attention when he sits up in bed, suddenly more awake. He runs his hand over his face and takes a deep breath. “Y-yeah, of course, Payno,” Louis nods. He glances over at Nick, who’s lying on his back now and watching with furrowed brow. “Yeah, as long as you need.” Nick frowns now, worried. “See you soon.”

He rings off and looks over at Nick. “What’s the matter? Is he alright?” Nick wonders.

“Yeah,” Louis nods. He yawns and cards his fingers through his hair. “Sophia’s gone into labor. She’s not due for another ten days or summat? So Liam’s freaking out, naturally. They’re bringing Maddie over, is all.”

Nick releases a breath he’d been holding, relieved that it’s nothing worse. “D’you want tea or anything?” Nick asks. “I can come downstairs and wait with you.”

Louis shakes his head. “It’ll be fine. I’ll put her to bed and be right back when they get here,” he says. “You rest. You have to wake up again in a couple of hours, for work.”

Through the darkness, Nick reaches over for Louis’s hand. “D’you need me to call in?” he asks.

That question puts a smile on Louis’s face, but he shakes his head. “Nah,” he replies. “I reckon if we’ve got another kid on the way, I should get used to caring for three at once, yeah? And you can do it this afternoon when I go have lunch with Niall, because I’m not backing out of that. I’ve promised him.”

“I know, love,” Nick nods.

Louis leans in for a kiss, and then retreats downstairs to the lounge to wait. Nick is asleep again before the door even clicks behind Louis on his way out.

They’ve already got a space set up for this, seeing as they’ve had this plan for Maddie to come over when Sophia has the baby in place for a while. There’s a bunk bed in Evie’s room now, since she’s moved to the basement. One bunk usually holds her piles of stuffed animals but has since been cleaned out so there’s a bed ready for Maddie. Louis figures she could be with them anywhere from two days to a whole week, and he wants her to feel at home.

Liam looks worried when they arrive, and Maddie’s still sleepy in his arms. She waves at Louis, who takes her from Liam gently. “Just breathe, Payno. Sophia and the baby are going to be _fine_ ,” he insists. “Relax and go have your baby.”

He smiles at Liam, who offers the most nervous-looking, wince-like smile Louis has ever seen. As Liam leaves, Louis closes the door and cuddles Maddie for a moment. She looks worried. “Everything’s going to be just fine. Your daddy’s just a worrier, isn’t he?” Maddie nods slowly, still awfully sleepy. Louis is grateful, because it means she’ll nod off quickly. “We’ve got the bunk bed in Evie’s room all ready for you, darling,” he explains as they walk downstairs.

She’s half asleep, drooling on his shoulder, and nods again. Gently, he presses the door open and asks, “Are you ready to climb up the ladder?”

“Okay,” Maddie says, and then yawns. Louis smiles fondly.

He keeps his hands near her as she climbs the ladder, and once she’s situated on the bed, she’s asleep in seconds. Evie stirs, and she sits up, looking confused. “Daddy?” she whispers.

Louis crouches down next to the bed and says, “Hush, love. It’s just me. Maddie had to come over because Auntie Sophie’s gone to hospital.”

“To have the baby?” Evie asks.

“Yeah,” Louis nods, smiling. “Get some more sleep and in the morning I’ll make us a big breakfast. Something special, since Maddie’s here for a sleepover.”

Evie yawns and lays back down on her pillow. “Okay,” she says, her eyes drooping again.

“There’s a love,” Louis says as he leans in to press a kiss to her forehead.

He’s relieved that both girls have nodded off to sleep so easily, because it means he can go back to bed and get more rest before the kids are all up early.

And as it turns out, the only complicated part of having three children around is taking them out to dinner and to the hospital so they can all meet Maddie’s new little brother, Charlie.

They stop at a restaurant first, and getting all the kids to sit still and choose what they’d like for dinner is complicated. Ollie decides he’s unhappy because he’s sitting by Evie and not Maddie, and even once they switch the girls he’s still upset.

He’s not placated even by mac and cheese and chocolate milk, and by the time they’re leaving the restaurant, Nick’s wondering how on earth they’re going to manage having another baby. But then Ollie cries himself to sleep in little whimpers against Nick’s chest as they walk from the car park to the hospital, and he pats his back and understands why. This part of it, being able to be a comfort to someone and to stop the tears – it’s rewarding beyond relief.

Evie walks patiently next to Louis who carries an impatient Maddie, and by the time they get to the right floor, he looks a little exhausted. “There you guys are!” Liam exclaims as he walks down the hall. “How was dinner?”

“Ollie had a breakdown, but Maddie’s been an angel,” Nick explains.

“She’s been awfully impatient though,” Louis adds, and then turns to Maddie and asks, “Haven’t you, love?”

Maddie just smiles, that same bright, crinkly-eyed smile that Liam’s got, and reaches out for Liam. Louis hands her over and smiles as Evie takes hold of his hand. “Do we get to meet the baby now?” Evie asks, trying her very hardest to stay patiently at Louis’s side.

“Would you like to?” Liam asks, to which Evie nods very enthusiastically.

Liam beams, and says, “He’s perfect. Soph’s just finished feeding him.”

Liam leads them into Sophia’s hospital room where she’s lying in bed looking exhausted but so, so happy. She’s got a tiny bundle in her arms with the smallest blue baby hat peeking out, and she says, “Hello Maddie.”

Maddie is chewing on her fingers now, looking worriedly at the little bundle of blankets. “That’s Charlie in there,” Liam says, pointing at him. “He’s very friendly.”

Maddie’s quiet and contemplative in Liam’s arms, and he gently lowers her to the bed to sit next to Sophia so she can see the baby. Immediately, she climbs up onto her knees and peeks over into the pile of blankets. “Baby? Char?” she asks.

“Babies are nice,” Evie chimes in. “Ollie smelled a lot like poo but when he’s not got a dirty nappy he was really lovely.”

Nick and Louis both laugh, almost enough to wake Ollie, but he thankfully stays fast asleep against Nick’s chest. Maddie looks from Evie and then back to Charlie, and she settles herself down onto the bed next to Sophia.

“What do you think?” Liam asks, leaning over to pat her hair out of her face. “Do you like Charlie?”

“Okay,” Maddie shrugs noncommittally. She looks over again and pokes at him with her pudgy fingers, and Charlie takes hold of one in his little fist. Her eyes light up in awe and she exclaims, “Not doll!”

Sophia smiles and looks so proud as she says, “No, he’s not a doll. He’s a real baby, and he’s all ours.”

Evie takes a step closer to Louis and hugs him around his waist as she watches. Maddie smiles and snuggles up to Sophia, clearly pleased to have a baby brother. Softly, Evie asks, “Daddy, are we going to have any more babies in the house? You said so but the room is still empty.”

“Soon, love,” Louis replies, rubbing her back gently. “We’ll have another baby as soon as we can.”

The universe, however, decides to do them one better.

They’re having twins.

The news comes just weeks after Charlie is born, and Evie’s got baby fever enough for Nick and Louis both. Louis gets the call from the surrogate one morning whilst Nick’s still away doing the radio show. He wants to text him, but he knows how much Finchy hates it and he just _doesn’t_ want to get on his bad side, no matter how much fun it sounds, because this is big news, not to be soured by some serious boss man.

As soon as Nick gets home from work, Louis rushes towards him and leaps into his arms. Nick barely catches him, and he stumbles into the wall, but he laughs and accepts Louis’s kisses anyway. “So, no getting angry, but my genetics are sort of… going to be a lot of work,” Louis teases.

“What on earth does that even mean?” Nick asks, setting Louis down. He hangs his jacket up on a coat hook and turns to Louis, scoffing, “Genetics are going to be _a lot of work_?”

Louis laughs. “We’re having twins,” Louis explains cheerfully. “So… more work. Two kids. Not one.”

Nick’s eyes go comically wide and he stares at Louis for a minute. His face breaks into a wide grin and he asks, “Seriously? That’s… we are?”

“Yes!” Louis exclaims. “Two babies. It runs in the family, clearly, so I’m pretty sure the babies have got my genes in them – not that it matters – but… _two_.”

Nick brings one hand up to the top of his head as it settles on him, and his fingers mess up his quiff as he says, “Oh god. We’ve got to get more stuff for the room! Another cot… more clothes… and all the _nappies_ , dear _God_ Louis!”

Louis laughs excitedly and reaches out to pull Nick into a big kiss. “Don’t just stand there staring, let’s celebrate!” he laughs.

Nick holds Louis tight, his arms wrapping so warmly and perfectly around his waist. Ollie’s at nursery and Evie’s got school, so they’ve got the house to themselves. With a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows, Louis takes Nick’s hand and leads him upstairs wiggling his round bum just the way he knows Nick likes.

In the end, Nick is incredibly grateful that Louis can’t get pregnant, because with all the celebrating they do that afternoon, they’d probably manage to make another litter of babies.

It’s exciting, knowing there are twins on the way, but Nick worries, too. Twins are a lot of work. He trusts that Louis knows how to care for twins though, and can’t wait to meet both of his babies. It’s only a matter of months now, and he hopes he can be patient in the meantime.

With all the celebrating Louis seems to want to do, Nick thinks he’ll manage.


End file.
